


Зима в Канзасе

by RiverHeart5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverHeart5/pseuds/RiverHeart5
Summary: Иногда все, что нужно ангелу – это шарф и немного рождественской магии.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Зима в Канзасе

Зима в Канзасе выдалась снежной и холодной, но снег в декабре означает две вещи. Никакого конца света и плюс сто очков к предпраздничной атмосфере. Приближалось Рождество, первое Рождество после победы над Чаком, и Винчестеры собирались наконец выдохнуть после того, как полгода наводили порядок в новом мире. Они действительно хотели отметить праздник, который давным-давно перестали замечать из-за череды апокалипсисов, да и найти время на то, чтобы украсить ёлку, довольно сложно, когда твоя жизнь – это бесконечная охота. Но теперь всё изменилось. После очередного спасения мира было принято решение немного отойти от дел. Конечно, как всегда, не обошлось без споров и сомнений, но в итоге компромисс был найден, а груз ответственности за вселенную снят с плеч. Одной из причин стало то, что Джек должен получить настоящее детство, с праздниками, подарками и друзьями, как у всех, с чем все были безоговорочно согласны. К тому же, наконец, появилось время скоординировать охотников по всей стране, а магическая система бункера позволила больше не тратить время на поиск происшествий и расследования. Да и монстры как-то поутихли, почувствовав изменения в мире. Винчестеры охотились теперь только по мере необходимости, но, конечно, в любой момент были готовы прийти на помощь друзьям. Так и случилось на этот раз. Перед самым Рождеством. Перед тем самым Рождеством, которое они собирались отметить по-настоящему, с ёлкой и праздничным ужином, раздался звонок, разбудивший Дина.

– Дин, это Клэр. Я охотилась тут неподалёку и кажется вляпалась во что-то серьёзное. Нужна помощь.

– Клэри? Где ты? – Дин уже направился трубить общий сбор, по пути прогоняя остатки сонливости и мечтая о чашке горячего кофе.

– В паре миль от вас, скину координаты.

– Жди, скоро будем. И никуда не суйся одна, поняла? – ответил он и, услышав недовольное согласие, отключился. Дин подошёл к двери комнаты Сэма и настойчиво постучал.

– Подъём, соня, долг зовёт.

– Дин? Ты чего шумишь? – из-за угла показался удивлённый Кас, Винчестер не смог сдержать еле заметную улыбку, потому что эта склоненная набок голова и непонимание на лице были такими узнаваемыми для Дина.

– Клэр просит помочь, – коротко отозвался он, как раз в тот момент, когда дверь комнаты открылась и на пороге появился растрёпанный Сэм, – выезжаем, но сначала кофе. Джек? – Дин вопросительно посмотрел на ангела.

– Разбужу его, он точно не захочет пропустить это, – отозвался Кас.

На сборы ушло совсем немного драгоценного времени, и вот все четверо уже неслись навстречу очередным опасностям.

***

– Ну вот, теперь город может спать спокойно, больше никаких кровопийц поблизости, – радостно заявил Дин, адреналин кипел у всех в крови, толкая на новые приключения.

– Спасибо за помощь, парни, гнездо оказалось больше, чем я предполагала, – сказала Клэр, убирая в багажник мачете. – Кстати, у меня идея. Раз уж мы освободились не так поздно, может повеселимся? В городе рождественская ярмарка и каток на площади. Глупо будет не покататься в такую снежную зиму.

Предложение было встречено без особого энтузиазма, из всех на коньках хоть раз стоял только Сэм, и то, кажется, в прошлой жизни. Но Джек воодушевился попробовать что-то новое, и под напором младшего поколения было все-таки решено пойти на каток. Сэм всю дорогу придумывал предлог, чтобы избежать этого веселья, да и Дин с тоской поглядывал на бары, в которых отмечать удачную охоту было куда привычнее. Ярмарка горела множеством огней и пахла яблоками в карамели. Из динамиков разносилась ненавязчивая рождественская музыка. Проходя мимо ярмарочных домиков, Дин заметил витрину с вязаными вещами и решил, что на льду им всем не помешали бы теплые варежки, так что махнув Сэму, чтобы его не ждали, свернул к запримеченной витрине. Довольно быстро были куплены несколько пар разноцветных и довольно мягких варежек, тут даже обнаружились одни с динозаврами, которые в последнее время полюбились Джеку. Уже расплачиваясь, Дин заметил вещицу, которая привлекла внимание своим глубоким синим цветом, внутреннему взору охотника вдруг очень отчетливо представились удивлённые глаза одного знакомого ангела. Это оказалось шарфом, удивительно приятным на ощупь и объёмным, который тут же был добавлен к покупкам. Только торопливо двигаясь по направлению к катку, Дин задумался о том, что Касу совершенно не нужен этот шарф, а он без сомнений предназначался именно ему, ведь ангелам морозы не страшны. Рассуждая так, охотник смутился своей импульсивной покупки и пришел к выводу, что этот странный и неуместный подарок так и останется на дне пакета.

Добравшись до катка и довольно быстро отыскав своих спутников, он плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с Клэр рассматривая коньки, которые взяли для него. Балансируя на тонких лезвиях, Дин чувствовал себя очень неуверенно, потому что привык твёрдо стоять на ногах, но его настроение стремительно стало улучшаться, стоило ему увидеть спотыкающегося Джека, который, смеясь, хватался за Клэр, и непривычно растерянного Сэма. Кас, в отличие от всех, стоял на коньках так, как будто делал это ежедневно, и тепло смотрел на развлекающихся детей. Дин наконец вспомнил про свои покупки и раздал всем варежки.

– Что там у тебя ещё? – любопытно заглянула в пакет Клэр.

– Ничего, идём уже, – Дин запихал пакет в ячейку для хранения и уверенно, по крайней мере он хотел в это верить, пошёл на лед.

***

Конечно же он упал. Вообще-то падали они все, и Сэм, и даже самая опытная на льду Клэр, которую за собой потянул Джек. Но Дину было особенно неловко, а ведь он только забыл о неуверенности и позволил себе веселиться. Ну он по крайней мере надеялся, что никто не обратил на него внимания и попытался подняться.

– Дин? – послышался знакомый голос Каса со спины. Он протянул руку, помогая подняться.

– Спасибо, – смущенно покашливая, пробормотал он и не сразу заметил, что так и не отпустил руку ангела,

– Кас, у тебя же руки ледяные.

Ангел удивлённо посмотрел на свои пальцы, потому что сам он, конечно же, не замечал, что они совсем замёрзли.

– Стой тут, я сейчас, – Дин не дал себе времени передумать, решив, что его подарок будет не лишним, может ангелы и не чувствуют холода, но все-таки мёрзнут.

– Что это? – Кас рассматривал вязаную ткань в руках Винчестера, с которой он только что вернулся и теперь неловко комкал её в ладонях.

– Шарф, – отрезал тот, как будто это должно было все объяснить, – в общем, раз твой сосуд мёрзнет я подумал… кхм… да, вот, надевай. Вдруг ты ещё и заболеть можешь, кто знает, что там с твоими новыми ангельскими силами.

Дину вдруг до дрожи в ладонях захотелось помочь ангелу завязать шарф и, стараясь не задумываться ни о чём, он накинул его на Каса, пока тот молча позволял ему проводить все манипуляции, просто наблюдая за выражением знакомого до кончиков ресниц лица. Винчестер подошёл чуть ближе, чтобы сделать ещё один оборот вокруг шеи.

– Вот, так-то лучше, – пробормотал он, поправляя шарф и глядя прямо в синие глаза, в которых отражались огни ярмарки. Дин, кажется, совсем потерялся в этом мгновении, забыл о весёлой толпе вокруг и о том, что он едва стоит на коньках, и видел только своего ангела напротив.

– Кас я... – вдруг шёпотом начал Дин.

– Спасибо, – перебил его Кас так же тихо, не нарушая момента.

– Мы ведь так и не поговорили, ну знаешь, после всего, – они как завороженные, не могли перестать смотреть друг на друга.

– Не поговорили, – эхом повторил Кас, не решаясь говорить что-то ещё, чтобы не ставить Дина в неловкое положение, вынуждая отвечать на признание.

– Да к чёрту всё это, – Кас успел заметить только решительный блеск в глазах охотника, прежде чем к губам ангела прижались горячие губы его человека. И их крошечный мир взорвался.

Это был даже не поцелуй, они просто прижимались губами друг у другу, как школьники, но у обоих даже от этого перехватывало дыхание и срывало крышу.

– Мы всё обсудим, дома, я обещаю, – сказал Дин не в силах отойти, сжимая в пальцах лацканы привычного плаща. Кас улыбнулся, потому что всегда неплохо понимал своего человека и без слов.

Момент, конечно, не может длиться вечно, и этот закончился довольно прозаично, окликом Джека. Он довольно уверенно направлялся к ним, как оказалось за тем, чтобы позвать их пить кофе, который они с Сэмом успели купить, пока «вы двое опять где-то пропадали».

***

Домой все ехали в приподнятом настроении, хоть они и пропустили Рождество, не успев украсить дом и приготовить ужин. Дин иногда бросал быстрые взгляды на Каса через зеркало и ловил такие же на себе, сдерживая глупую улыбку. Сэм всю дорогу переписывался с Эйлин, которая обещала ждать их в бункере с пиццей и каким-то рождественским фильмом, так что никто не совсем не расстраивался из-за праздника, их ещё немало будет в их жизни. Конечно, никто не ожидал обнаружить полностью украшенный бункер, ёлку и праздничный стол. Разве что только Кас, который подстроил всё это, немного догадывался. Всё-таки неподдельный восторг на лицах Джека и Дина, да и Сэма, как бы он этого не скрывал, стоили того, чтобы собрать небольшую команду из Эйлин, Джоди и ещё нескольких друзей охотников по организации сюрприза.

Это был лучший праздник, в кругу самой настоящей семьи, с весёлыми историями за столом, подарками и поздравлениями от друзей. По комнатам все разошлись далеко за полночь. Только Дин не пошёл к себе. Он подбирал слова, которые собирался наконец сказать Касу, меряя шагами коридор у двери, ожидая, когда он поднимется в свою комнату. Глубоко задумавшись, появление владельца обители Винчестер, конечно же, пропустил.

– Зайдёшь? – спросил Кас, распахивая дверь. Дин решительно шагнул за порог и обернулся, не понимая почему Кас не последовал за ним. О, ну конечно. Ангел смотрел на пучок омелы, висевший в дверном проходе прямо над ними. Дин закатил глаза, гадая о том, какой шутник додумался до этого.

– Кажется, мы попались, – улыбнулся Кас.

– И правда, думаю, мы не можем нарушать традицию, – сказал человек, нарушивший все мыслимые законы вселенной. На этот раз Кас сделал первый шаг, положив ладонь на затылок Дина, притянув к себе для самого что ни на есть рождественского поцелуя.


End file.
